The Betrayal
by luvsjoshfarro
Summary: There's a new girl at camp, Angela. And Annabeth gets VERY jealous. Might not seem like Percabeth, but trust me it is. ;D PLZ REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did I'd be filthy stinkin' rich and publishing my stories not writing them online!**

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fic, so no flames plz!**

"Percy. Wake up," my mom's voice said. I wanted to get up but my brain was still in Dreamland. Today was the day I finally started Spring Break. I'd been attending Goode High School for almost a year, and I was ready to relax. Which is probably why I didn't want to get up.

"Percy. You have a visitor," That snapped me out of my trance. I rolled over and looked at the clock.

"10:00! Mom, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"Teenagers need their sleep. Now get dressed!" My mom's voice was strict and I could tell something was wrong. She was usually such a calm, patient person.

So I grabbed an orange T-Shirt and jeans, wriggled into them, and found my Camp Half-Blood necklace, strung with four beads (I'll explain later). Each bead stood for another year survived. My first year at Camp, I had received a small clay bead with a greenish blue trident on it. That year my father, Poseidon had claimed me.

The second bead had a golden ram painted onto it. My friend Annabeth, my Cyclops brother, Tyson and I had saved my satyr friend Grover, retrieved the Golden Fleece, and saved Camp.

The third bead had a single pine tree on it. That year, I'd saved Thalia, my friend, Zeus's daughter, and lieutenant of Artemis's Hunters. When she, Annabeth and my former friend Luke had first arrived at Camp, on the hill that we now knew as Half-Blood Hill, Thalia had risked her life to get Annabeth and Luke to Camp safely. Just as she was on the brink of death, Zeus took pity on her and turned his own daughter into a pine tree. Placing the Golden Fleece on her "branches" had revived her, punk clothes, black eyeliner and all.

My most recent bead had a miniature maze painted onto it. That's because Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and I had set off into the Labyrinth to save the world from Kronos. We had only succeeded halfway though. Grover finally found the wild god, Pan, but Pan had died. We saved Camp but only temporarily. Kronos's army had been delayed not stopped. So us demigods had a lot on our minds.

"Percy! Hurry up!" I grabbed my socks and barreled down the hallway, half hopping half running. There sitting in the living room on my mom's tan leather couch was a blond haired girl. She was also wearing an orange T-Shirt and jeans. Her gray eyes sparkled and her dangly owl shaped earrings gleamed. A New York Yankees cap was stuffed into her pocket and a leather necklace with eight clay beads strung onto it was clasped around her neck. There sitting in my living room was my friend, Annabeth Chase.

"What are _you _doing here? I asked not even trying to hide my shock.

"What kind of greeting is that, Seaweed Brain?" She shot back. Then I said something real intelligent like, "Well…..uh, um," Annabeth laughed. I remembered Calypso on Ogygia. Annabeth kinda reminded me of her.

"I was in the area and decided to stop by," She said finally answering my question.

"_Why _are you in the area?" Annabeth blushed.

"Ah…..um," I could tell she was thinking hard. My jaw dropped. Annabeth speechless? A daughter of Athena with nothing to say? Now _that _shocked me. Finally she spoke.

"Chiron sent me to get you. He needs you at Camp immediately. Both of us," I jumped off the couch, my ADHD kicking in.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I ran back down the hall and into my room, nearly bumping into my mom.

"Whoa! Where you going? Got a hot date?" I hated when she used that expression.

"No," I explained, packing my bag. "Annabeth said that Chiron needs me at Camp immediately." I stuffed some socks into the bag.

"Well, be careful, honey. I love you. And don't forget to Iris-Message me as often as possible. Oh! Do you have Anaklusmos?!" I checked my pocket. Sure enough, there it was. Anaklusmos is Greek for Riptide. Riptide is my sword. It always returns to my pocket no matter what.

"Percy! Come on!" Annabeth called from the living room.

"Sorry, Mom! Gotta go! Love you!" I called to her as Annabeth dragged me down the hallway and out the door of our Manhattan apartment. We walked down five flights of steps and were sweating by the time we got to the lobby. Together we walked through the revolving door and Annabeth stepped up to the curb. She pulled a golden drachma, the currency of Olympus, from her pocket.

"Oh no. Not the Gray Sisters! Not this time!" I groaned and backed away from the curb.

"Oh yes!" With that, the drachma slipped from her hands and melted into the asphalt. A grey taxi formed in the street. We stepped inside and sat down on the smoky interior. The driver, Tempest, thankfully, had the eye. All three of them shared one eye and one tooth.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood and step on it!" Annabeth ordered.

"Oh! Are you the children that conquered Polyphemus?" Tempest's sister, Anger asked. She obviously had the tooth. Before I could answer, Tempest cut in,

"Of course they are, you blind bat!"

"Well if you would give me the eye, I would have known that!" Anger shot back. Meanwhile, the third sister, Wasp, sat helplessly to the side. She was usually the more level-headed one. She turned to us,

"I hope you can forgive my sisters. They're always fighting like this." Annabeth glared suspiciously at Wasp's mouth.

"You're actually talking right," Wasp grinned at us. We both gasped at what we saw. She had a mouth full of brownish green teeth that looked like a toddler had painted all over them.

"I've got a little secret," Suddenly, the car fell silent and lurched forward at, like, 100 mph. We went speeding over the curb on the corner of Beech Street. Finally about five minutes later, we pulled up at Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth and I hopped out of the taxi and ran up the hill. We were greeted by Grover and Juniper, his tree nymph girlfriend.

"Oh my gods, Percy! I'm SO glad you're here! Chiron has major news!!" Grover looked totally freaked out, like he was going to have to fight for his life at any second. "Come on!" He grabbed my arm and led me to the Big House, Annabeth and Juniper hurrying behind us. I burst through the front doors of the Big House to see the same disturbing sight I'd been seeing for years.

Mr. D was sitting at the kitchen table in his leopard print jogging suit; though I was pretty sure he hadn't jogged a day in his life. He was playing pinochle with Chiron who sat across the table from him, a concerned expression written on his face. Then he noticed me.

"Percy! I need to see you right away!" I could tell he had something big to say by the way he tried to hide his concern.

"Oh great. It's Perry Johnson," Mr. D said with fake enthusiasm. He snapped his fingers and a crystal goblet began to fill itself with Diet Coke.

"Follow me, Percy," Chiron ordered a more serious expression on his face. I followed him through the house to a room I vaguely remembered. The basement. The room I had seen Clarisse comforting Chris Rodriguez in. I walked and Chiron clopped (he's a centaur) down the stairs. We walked down a series of hallways and finally stopped in front of a plain door. Chiron fumbled with a key ring. He shoved a bronze key into the lock.

We stepped into the room. It was furnished like a modern day conference room. It looked just like the one from Goode on conference day.

"Sit down, Percy. We have a lot to talk about," Oh boy. This must be big.

"Recently, your friend, Nico di Angelo decided to visit Daedalus in the Fields of Asphodel," Chiron took a shaky breath and wiped his eyes. "I'm sure you remember Minos. He was apparently very angry with our little friend. He sent for those skeleton warriors that attacked you last summer. They caught him by surprise and--" he choked up. Suddenly it hit me.

"Nico! He's--!" I couldn't even finish the sentence. There was so much we hadn't got to do. I choked up too. Between Chiron's sobs I could barely hear my own heartbeat.

"It's okay." I told him even though it wasn't. He wiped his eyes again. "That's not why I'm sad, Percy. I'm sad because that means you are the child of my prophecy." My eyes widened. The fate of the world? In my hands? WOW. Talk about summer plans.

"Percy. I need you to visit the Oracle. Seek her advice. She will give you wisdom." I gulped. I knew kids had been driven insane or even killed from such vivid images. But I'd been up once so I figured I was fine.

"Okay," was my only reply. With that, I trudged out of the room, up many flights of stairs and finally came to the dusty Attic door. Well, here goes nothing, I thought. I pushed open the door and coughed up dust. Eck! A mummy wearing a hippie style tie dyed dress sat dormant at the window. Finally she turned. Her mummified mouth opened and a swirling green mist serpent slithered out and over to me. It coiled around my head and spoke straight to my brain.

"_One is lost; a prophecy clear_

_To save the world, you need friends dear_

_Obstacles will come your way_

_But friends will come to save the day_

_An old love lost; a new one found_

_Campers finally safe and sound."_

I stepped back as the spirit of Delphi uncoiled itself and slithered back to the mouth. Completely befuzzled, I walked back down the creaky attic steps and found Chiron waiting for me on the front porch. He looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

"I got the prophecy," I told him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me what it said!" Chiron's voice was so urgent that I just couldn't force myself to refuse.

"It said: One is lost a prophecy clear,"

"Nico must be the one that is lost. And my prophecy is now clear!" his voice was filled with concern, anxiety and fear.

"To save the world you need friends dear," I continued. "Obstacles will come your way. But friends will come to save the day. An old love lost a new one found, Campers finally save and sound." Chiron lowered his head, clearly thinking hard.

"Your prophecy states that you are the child of my prophecy. I am guessing that the obstacles will be Kronos's temptations. That your friends will help you. But those last lines have me confused. An old love lost a new one found." We both thought on it for a while but couldn't get any clue of what it meant. Finally Chiron said,

"Percy, why don't you go get Annabeth? She is usually good at figuring out prophecies." I nodded and sprinted off the porch nearly plowing into Grover.

"Percy! What happened? Did you get a prophecy?" I was glad to hear his voice, but clearly he was scared.

"Yeah. But I gotta go find Annabeth. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Umm….. I think she might be at the volleyball court. Why?" Grover looked confused. I was off again running at full speed by the time he finished his sentence. I zipped past the armory, where I waved at Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus, the cabins and the climbing wall where a Hermes kid scrambled up it, desperate not to get burnt to death. Finally I reached the volleyball court, where I saw Annabeth and some other Athena kids playing against the naiads and dryads. The dryads were winning, in tree form.

"Annabeth!" I called. "Chiron needs you! Come on!" She looked up from her game, called to another girl that looked a few years younger than her and ran up to me.

"Percy! Did you get your prophecy?" Her voice was just as urgent and scared as Grover's was. I hesitated.

"Yeah. Yeah I did."

"Well, what did it say?" I glared at her.

"I'll explain later. Come on!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Big House.

Then something unexplainable happened. Something I couldn't describe afterwards. Annabeth had wiggled out of my grip and sped ahead of me. But I stopped when I looked up. There standing about ten feet away was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

She was combing her shiny brown curls that cascaded down her shoulders, her feet dangling in the lake. She had a perfectly tan complexion and wore a simple pearl necklace. A knee length white skirt floated around her perfectly shaped legs and she had remodeled her Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt to be a sleeveless tube top. She wore no makeup and she had that natural kind of glow.

"Ag… um… GU," I walked towards her. I stopped about three feet away. I was having trouble remembering my name.

"Hi. I'm Percy," I managed. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm Angela," She held out her hand. I shook it and helped her up. "I was just determined a few weeks ago. I live in the Aphrodite cabin." Her voice was like honey.

"Well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Just then, I heard someone calling my name. I looked over my shoulder and saw Annabeth stomping towards us. She grabbed my arm and said through gritted teeth,

"Come on, Percy." I gave Angela an apologetic look.

"If you ever need anything, you can come to the Poseidon cabin!" I called as Annabeth dragged me away.

"Wow." I was love-struck. Annabeth just scowled and glared at me.

"Percy. You know how deceitful Aphrodite and her children can be." Annabeth warned. I was about to respond, to say that she was wrong about Angela, how her name fit her perfectly, when we came to the Big House. Chiron stepped out of the doorway.

"It's about time! I was about ready to send Argus out to find you!" His voice was scolding, but also scared. I was sorry that we had worried him, I really truly was. I just couldn't stop thinking about Angela.

"We got a little side tracked." Annabeth said, glaring at me.

"Well, you're here now, and that's what matters." Chiron looked at me expectantly, as if he wanted me to lay down the law. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah! The prophecy!" I turned to Annabeth, my face deadly serious. "We want you to help us figure out my prophecy,"

"Why don't you just get Angela do help you?" she mumbled under her breath. I glared at her. She gave me a look that said, "Fine. I'll get along for now, but it's not over."

"What did it say?"

I took a breath. "One is lost a prophecy clear. To save the world you need friends dear. Obstacles will come your way. But friends will come to save the day. An old love lost a new one found. Campers finally save and sound." There was silence for a moment and I knew she was thinking hard.

"Percy." She sounded defeated. "I have no idea what that means." Chiron sighed.

"Well, then I guess that we'll just have to make do, here at Camp. In the mean time, Percy, I need you to train as hard as you ever have." He turned to Annabeth. "And you, my dear, are destined to help save the world. So I will need you to train just as hard. Ask your fellow Athenians to push you harder. But you both need to be ready. I will send message to the Armory. You will be needing many more supplies."

Annabeth and I looked at each other and shrugged, worry and anger temporarily leaving us alone. Suddenly, Annabeth took off and headed in the direction of the Woods.

"That's Annabeth for you," I mumbled, then took her advice and sprinted off in the direction of the Swords Arena.

I ran in, huffing and puffing, just as class started. A new instructor had replaced Quintus a.k.a. Daedalus. Apparently his name was Andreas. He looked as funny as his name sounded. He almost reminded me of Luke, except older and his face was kind of misshapen. Mrs. O'Leary still sat in the back of the arena where my brother Tyson was wrestling with her over a practice dummy.

I grabbed Riptide from my pocket and uncapped it. It instantly became a three foot long celestial bronze sword. Andreas turned to me. His eyes widened.

"Is that…..Anaklusmos?" His eyes were the size of tennis balls now. "So that means that you're Percy Jackson! Ohh! I've heard so much about you! You went into the Labyrinth and survived! Will you sign my armor?" I had no idea what to say. This thirty, possibly forty, year old instructor was acting like a little kid who just met Barney.

"Uhhh, sure?" I managed. Andreas handed me a pen. I signed and it looked kinda like this: Percy Jackson

"Oh! Thanks a lot! Wait till I show the others!" Andreas looked ready to burst. I looked over at a training dummy hoping he would catch the hint. He didn't. I was about to back away, very slowly, from the arena when I saw something that caught my eye.

Angela was in the corner hacking away, as best she could, at a training dummy. My eyes widened as far as Andreas's had when I saw her whack its head off. I ran over to her.

"Angela! How did you do that?!" She obviously sensed the awe and amazement in my voice because she was soaking it in.

"Well, I've had some practice," she replied trying to sound a humble and modest as possible. Just then, I heard Chiron sound the dinner horn. I grabbed Angela's arm.

"Come on! It's dinner time!" I shouted over the crowd of campers that were running and yelling out of the arena, nearly trampling Andreas who still, stood still in awe.

We ran out of the arena, dodging Andreas and into the dining pavilion. I almost tripped over the top step when I saw the glare Annabeth was giving me.

"Bye!" Angela called as she walked over to the Aphrodite table. I sat down at the Poseidon table with Tyson.

"She pretty," Tyson said to me. Yeah, I thought. Like I needed to be told that. Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor and lifted his glass of Pepsi. The campers did the same.

"To the gods!" he shouted. We repeated. Then, one by one, table by table we came forward and scraped a portion of our food into the glowing brazier in the middle. When it was Aphrodite's turn, Angela winked at me as she walked by. I swooned.

Then it was Poseidon's turn. Tyson and I walked forward to he brazier. I scraped some of my barbecue chicken into the flames and my dad must have liked it because the flames glowed brighter than ever.

"Poseidon," I whispered. "And Aphrodite? Thank you," I walked away and sat down to finish my dinner.

Later, in the amphitheater, the fire was twenty feet tall at minimum and glowed bright blue. Everyone was having a good time. Everyone except Annabeth, who sat in the corner scowling at Angela who sat next to me.

Just as Dionysus's kid, Pollux, began handing out sticks and marshmallows for S'mores, I felt someone take my hand. I looked down. Angela's delicate hand had clasped itself onto mine. It felt kind of weird at first, but deep down, I liked it.

I squeezed it and looked at her. She smiled. Apparently she liked it too. Them Grover couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up and shouted, "Just KISS her already!" Someone pushed Angela forward and our lips met, all eyes on us. She draped her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist. I wanted the moment to last forever.

Some campers gasped, others hooted and hollered. While a few just glared. Annabeth was among those few.

We pulled apart and a couple campers started the incredibly annoying chant.

"Percy and Angela! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Eventually the rest of the camp, minus the glaring few, had joined in. I blushed. Oh gosh. Now I would probably get the nickname, The Living Tomato.

I grabbed Angela's hand and stood up.

"Come on!" I shouted over the chant. We ran away from the fire hand in hand. A few minutes later, we stopped in the woods, by the creek. By then we were both gasping for breath.

"Percy," Angela's voice sounded quizzical. "I've been having nightmares," _Oh no. I thought. Don't get me wrong, I like Angela, a lot. But when they look for comfort? Oh gosh._

"I want you to help me," I must have looked confused, because she went into the details.

"Explain my dreams,"

"Okay," I said. "What have your dreams shown you?" Angela quavered a little bit and I could tell that something horrible had happened.

"There was nothing but darkness. All of a sudden a voice came from nowhere. It was deep and sounded older than the gods."

"Kronos," I said. "The old Lord of Time was trying to use you." Angela looked confused but at the same time her eyes showed complete fear.

"Well, what do I do?!" Now she sounded frantic. I took a deep breath, trying to calm her down; making it sound like it was no big deal. It was kind of hard to do because it _was _a big deal.

"Try to ignore them. It will be hard but you have to." I made my voice as calm and subtle as possible. Obviously she wasn't buying it. Then I did what I thought would be smartest. I pressed my lips against hers.

We pulled apart and I said, "Come on. It's getting late." I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and we walked back to our cabins.

"Bye," Angela whispered as she walked through the door into Aphrodite cabin. I smiled and waved as I walked off into the cool summer night.

The next morning I woke up early to get in some sword practice. I wasn't as good as I'd been the previous summer. Some of my techniques were a little rusty. I hopped out of bed and tip-toed out of the room, hoping not to wake Tyson.

I ran across the the dew sprinkled lawn to the sword arena. No one was there, except Mrs. O'Leary, who lay sound asleep in a comfy corner. I dragged a few training dummies from a utility closet and reached into my pocket for Riptide.

I pulled out the pen and uncapped it. Suddenly, I heard voices just outside the arena. Voices I recognized. I capped Riptide, shoved it back into my pocket and made my way to the archway that led into the arena.

"You've done well. Much better than I expected." A voice said. Clearly it was on the other side of an Iris-Message. I knew that voice all too well. It was my former friend, more recent enemy, Luke.

"I've had a great teacher." My heart almost stopped. The voice responding to the message was Angela.

I gasped. She whirled around. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, Luke. I've got to go." Luke must have understood because he nodded and wiped his hand through the mist. Angela took a step towards me.

"Perseus Jackson. I have trained long and hard for this moment." She snarled and took another step closer. "It's such a shame that a cute boy like you won't live to see breakfast."

With that, she lunged at me, pulling a bronze sword from her silk sash. The blade grazed my ribs and I winced. She was good. Unfortunately for her, I was better. I shook of the pain in a blink of an eye and slashed at her.

"Percy!" A familiar voice called. A few seconds later, Annabeth came running up behind me. She had her bronze knife out and ready to kick Angela butt.

Annabeth looked at me with pure "awe."

"How do you always manage to get yourself into situations like this, Seaweed Brain?" I didn't answer right away. Angela slashed at me, deflecting my strike.

"Uhh! I'm a little busy here! Can you gave me a hand?" She sighed an ran into the scene. I kept Angela busy up front. I slashed and lunged and even threw my sword to stall for time. Meanwhile behind her, Annabeth was trying to attack her from the back.

We kept on her, pressing until Angela's back hit Zeus's fist. She slid sideways to avoid my blade. Then one of the weirdest things in my life happened. Angela disappeared.

Not like Annabeth and her Yankees cap disappeared, but she actually just disappeared. Suddenly, Annabeth gasped.

"Look!!" I followed her gaze to a thin crevice that only Angela could fit into. I peered into the crack. A scowling Angela lay on the ground about thirty feet below. I laughed out loud.

Annabeth looked at me quizzically.

"Take a look," I insisted, pushing her towards the tiny crack. Annabeth covered her mouth, her face turning bright red. I could tell she was cracking up inside. Then she turned to me.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. We're gonna be late for breakfast. I'll get Beckendorf to spackle that crack up later."

"Uh, sure. Can I talk to you for a second first?" I asked.

"I guess. What do you wanna talk about?" We sat down on a large rock by the creek.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you about Angela," I apologized.

"It's okay. Guys are just naturally stupid like that," she replied, her words soaked in sarcasm.

"Yeah," Then I realized that was an insult. "Wait! Hey!" Annabeth supressed a laugh.

"You will never change, Percy." She looked at me expectantly as if she wanted me to insult her back.

"Umm, thanks?" It was all I could manage. I didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult. She laughed again.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain! What did you want to say? I'd like to have my breakfast before the next millenium!" Man, was would I say? You can't just walk up to a girl like Annabeth and say, 'Annabeth, I love you!' She would think I was pranking her or something.

"Oh! Y-yeah, right!" It was all I could manage.

"Yes?" Annabeth looked at me like I was a baby that she was teaching to talk. She even had that creepy look that my old dentist had right when she'd turned into harpy. I took a shaky breath.

"Annabeth, I... um, uh. Nice day isn't it? I like the birds. They're all different colors!" I blurt out. I have a habit of blurting out completely random things when I get nervous.

"Percy," Annabeth was obviously getting annoyed. I kept on rambling something about french toast.

"Percy!" She was yelling now. But still, my conversation was completely off track. I remember saying something about Charter cable and MTV. Suddenly she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on my lips.

I was bewildered and happy at the same time.

"What was that for?" I asked, ignoring the curses that could still be heard from Angela's cave/crack.

"Shutting you up," Annabeth smiled and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. I just heard the horn and unless we want dish duties for a month we better hurry up."

I still had a goofy grin on my face when she pulled me into standing position and dragged me to the dining pavilion. At the top of the gleaming marble steps I said good bye to Annabeth, who walked off to the Athena table, and also felt sad too. I looked at the giant scar in the floor. Nico had made that scar when I'd told him about Bianca. At least now he could be with his sister.

"Percy!" Tyson pulled me into a big bear hug. "Where were you? I woke up and you weren't there!" Don't get me wrong, Tyson always manages to make me smile, but his questions ould get a little annoying. I took in the little amount of air that Tyson's hug allowed.

"Um. Big guy?" I managed. It was surprisingly hard to talk without all that air you normally get. "Can't... breathe."

"Oh! Sorry, Percy!" He dropped me and the impact was jaw rattling. Chiron stamped his hoof on the floor. All talk stopped. He raised his glass and shouted, "To the gods!" we raised our glasses as well and echoed him. Then once again the tables started filing towards the glowing bronze brazier. When it was Poseidon's turn, Tyson and I marched up to the fire, proud to be sons of the sea god. I scraped some of my waffle into the flames and whispered, "Poseidon."

The flames normally would have smelled horrible, having all this food being dumped into it. But this fire was special. It was an offering to the gods. Obviously, they liked their gifts because the flames burned brighter and the scent became sweeter. Kind of like my mom's blue saltwater taffy. After we had our meal, I was off to once again retrieve my award for world's worst archer.

Finally, the campfire rolled into my schedule. I sat between Annabeth, who shot my secret smiles from time to time and Grover. Tyson sat across the fire pit next to his Hephaestus metal working buddies. Tonight the flames grew taller than I'd ever seen and the campers seemed to catch it's drift. Once again,Apollo's cabin led in the songs while Pollux, a Dionysus kid, handed out marshmallows, sticks included.

After an hour or two of singing songs and roasting marshmallows, Chiron called lights out. We all scattered to get back to our cabins. None of us cared to be eaten by the cleaning harpies tonight. I walked Annabeth back to her cabin.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain." She turned and walked up the steps to Athena's door.

"Annabeth! Wait," I said.

"Yeah, Percy?" I wasn't sure of what I should do so I stepped towards her and pressed my lips against hers. After we pulled apart, she just sat there with a dazed look on her face. I dashed off to my cabin before she could respond.

When I pulled open the door to the Poseidon cabin, Tyson was already lying down on his bed, tinkering with some sort of contraption. I lay down on my bed, not even bothering to change into my pajamas.

"Percy?" I heard a deep voice say from the other bed.

"Yeah, big guy?" I learned a long time ago to answer Tyson the first time. That was a lesson I won't go into.

"How is Annabeth?" he asked in that big deep voice of his. I blushed and took a shaky breath.

"Just fine, Tyson. She's just perfect," I muttered and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**I'm making a sequel!! YAY! But until then PLZ review! I wanna get better AND receive compliments. So don't be afraid to review me! Oh, and my profile's awesome too! hee hee ;D**


End file.
